


Masturbation

by chimeradragon



Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Symbionts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: More for Zel_Nonick4Now





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel_Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/gifts).

It wasn't long after the explosion that nearly tore Eddie's life completely apart. And that hadn't been that long since he'd royally screwed his life up with Annie. The fact that Venom had lived and was always there for him was still a novelty Eddie wasn't entirely used to coping with. 

Something that was with him all the time. Willing to keep him safe, and take care of him when he couldn't? It was almost too much. 

As such, it wasn't much of a stretch for Eddie to wake up in the middle of the night from an erotic dream, hard and wanting. He let a hand drift down, legs tangled in the sheets as his hand moved into his boxers and took his aching hardness in hand, slowly stroking for a few moments before a strange sensation had him pausing. The cool feeling of black seeping over him. He gave a small gasp, head laying on his own hand with his bracelets pressing against his cheek as a body formed behind him and rucked his shirt up over his peaked nipples, exposing him to the cool bedroom air while making him more trapped than he'd been a few minutes before. 

**"Hm... Eddie needs relief. We can help,"** the dark, dangerous rumble of Venom's voice broke through the quiet of the bedroom, but it was quiet. And the tendrils that were moving down his arm made his hand bigger, stronger, and with dangerous claws that carefully gripped him. 

Eddie shivered as the hand that was his own but wholly different stroked him from root to tip, pressing against various parts of his aching erection and making him shiver with delight. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, not to keep himself in the formless dream he'd been having that had led to his current state of arousal, but so that he would be able to hold out a few minutes. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he actually looked at Venom as the alien stroked him so attentively. 

Venom's tongue reached out to curl around the front of Eddie's throat, pressing back a bit, and that was it for Eddie who came with a loud, whimpering cry of ecstasy. Venom brought their hand up and licked the release from the human's fingers. 

**"Delicious. Almost as good as chocolate, or brains," **Venom purred as it lay against Eddie's back, comforting its host.** "Might have to do this again."**

Eddie shivered as his clothes were readjusted by delicate tendrils and let a smile curl his lips as he drifted off again. "Sure thing, love," he breathed. 

END


End file.
